


i wanna be your girlfriend

by ash_mcj



Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lydia Martin, F/F, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, Lydia Martin is Perfect, Songfic, girl in red, it's you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: You've been in love with your best friend Lydia Martin for as long as you can remember, so when she and Jackson break up...you give her a note.(why don't more Lydia x female reader fics exist?? Where are all my girl writers who like girls?? I guess I'll come to the rescue and write some)
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Reader, Lydia Martin/You
Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	i wanna be your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> the notes in this are from the song "i wanna be your girlfriend" by girl in red

As soon as you walked through the front doors of Beacon Hills High School that morning, Lydia linked her arm with yours and smiled warmly at you, which brought out the faint dimples in her cheeks that you had wanted to kiss since the day you met her. Your stomach fluttered and you felt your heartbeat speed up at the contact, just like it always did. No matter how many times she looked at you, hugged you, spoke to you--you never got used to her. You were pretty sure at this point that she would have this unrelenting affect on you forever.

Lydia Martin.

She was the most popular girl in school, most gorgeous girl in the world, most amazing best friend you could ask for--and you were undeniably in love with her. And she had no idea. And you had no idea how to tell her.

“Hey, Hun,” She greeted you, running her thin fingers through her strawberry blonde hair to push it out of her face. “Sorry I didn’t text you back--I was fighting with Jackson all day yesterday, as usual.”

“I still think you could do so much better than that douchebag.”

“Better?” Lydia scoffed. “Like who? He’s the captain of the winning lacrosse team and the most popular guy in Beacon Hills."

You chewed your lower lip to prevent yourself from saying something mortifying--such as _‘Like me’--_ and settled for, “I don’t know...but I _do_ know that you shouldn’t be fighting someone so often to make them treat you right. Nobody should have to convince anyone of their worth--but _especially_ not you. You’re Lydia Martin. With the way he talks down to you and always brushes you off and stuff...He should be groveling at your feet, begging for your forgiveness. You shouldn’t be chasing after him and trying to prove that you’re worth it.”

“I know I’m a Queen,” Lydia assured you as you neared her first period class, which you were walking her to like you did every day. “But every Queen needs a King to rule by her side, right? Especially in high school. If you find any other people who you think I should give a shot, let me know.”

With that, Lydia let go of your arm and walked into her class. You cursed under your breath when the bell rang and sprinted towards Biology. 

***

As you entered the cafeteria later that day, the note in your pocket felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. You could feel it pulling you down, slowing your every step as you neared Lydia’s table.

“Hi, Y/N!” Lydia waved, motioning for you to sit in the seat she had saved for you beside her.

“Hey, Lyds.” You said, your voice wavering slightly. She raised an eyebrow at you, obviously picking up on your nerves, but you shook your head. Luckily, she let it go as Jackson approached.

He had barely set his food on the table, before he and Lydia got into another passive aggressive fight and you diverted your eyes down to the note you were now holding in your hand. You couldn’t just give it to her--that would be so obvious! What if she read it aloud or someone _else_ saw what it said? What if _Jackson_ saw it? You opened it again to reread it, even though the words were still the same as they were the first seven times you had looked it over since writing it in Biology. No typos. Decent handwriting. Embarrassingly straightforward and could absolutely ruin your friendship, pride, and self-confidence.

**_Oh, Lydia,  
_ ** **_I wanna feel you close. Come lie with my bones._ ** **_Don’t look away...just look at me the same._ ** **_I don’t wanna be your friend; I wanna kiss your lips._ ** **_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath._ **

You reached into your backpack and pulled out the book you were currently reading: _The Book Thief_. Glancing at the others around the table to make sure they weren’t looking at you--which, of course, they weren’t--you slipped the note between the cover and the first page. 

“Y/N, you’re not eating?” Lydia asked, taking a break from the argument to notice that you didn’t have any food in front of you. You looked up at her and your attention was immediately drawn to her full lips as she smeared a pink-tinted lip gloss over them. You watched the glitter slightly reflect the lights that were shining above you in the cafeteria and felt mesmerized by it. You couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like. “Y/N?”

Your eyes snapped up to hers in alarm and she looked at you questioningly, having definitely noticed the way you were just staring.

Anxiety crept up your spine and you muttered, “I-I had a big breakfast. I actually have to--um--I have to ask my history teacher about the homework. I totally forgot to talk to him earlier. I’ll see you later.”

You got up and started walking away, when you realized you’d forgotten your backpack at the table. You took a deep breath to calm your embarrassment and turned around to find Lydia holding it out to you, along with _The Book Thief_.

“Thanks.” You said, taking the backpack from her. You eyed the book for a moment, before saying, “You can actually have that back--I finished it. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

Lydia’s brow furrowed for a moment, before she shook her head and smiled, “Oh, right. Thanks for not spilling coffee on it like you did with the last one.”

You smiled in relief that she had gone along with your lie--and nobody else seemed to question it. Now you only prayed that you would have a tiny bit more luck and she would refrain from looking inside until she was away from all her friends.

***

Later that evening, you were sprawled out on your bed as you did your homework, letting cell functions distract you from the stress you had been feeling ever since Lydia had taken the book. Part of you wondered if she had even bothered to open it--but you knew she was too smart to not know you were trying to sneak something to her. She may have acted like an idiot around her friends, but she was a genius.

Suddenly, something flew in through your open window and landed on your floor with a _thud_ , startling you.

You rolled off your bed onto your feet and walked over to the object, which you recognized pretty quickly as _The Book Thief_. It was lying face up with a red ribbon binding it closed. You reached down with trembling fingers to untie the ribbon and open the cover, to find a folded piece of paper that was definitely not the one you had placed in there earlier. _She wrote back_. You hesitantly unfolded the note and momentarily forgot how to breathe.

**_Oh, Y/N,  
_ ** **_I don't wanna be your friend--I wanna be your bitch. I wanna touch you, but not like this. The look in your eyes...my hand between your thighs...I don't wanna be you're friend; I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath._ **

You read the note three times, before rushing to the window and finding Lydia smirking up at you with those perfect dimples. She pointed towards the front door and you unashamedly sprinted out of your room and down the stairs to meet her.

As soon as you opened the door, Lydia swiftly snaked her hand around the back of your neck and pulled you into a bruising kiss. You returned it immediately, holding her against you by wrapping an arm around her waist and burying one of your hands into her soft hair the way you had dreamed of doing for ages. She kicked your front door shut with her foot and spun you around to push you against it as her hands traveled across your shoulder and down your chest to ghost over your cleavage.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to make a move.” Lydia whispered against your lips.

“I’m sorry.” You said breathlessly.

“Make it up to me.”

You didn’t have to be told twice, as you slowly made your way upstairs, stopping every few seconds to kiss against the railing, before finally stumbling into your room with her and locking the door.

_The lip gloss tasted like cotton candy._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos/Comments are super appreciated! 
> 
> Do you guys want to see more Lydia fics? I feel like there aren't enough out there and I'm more than willing to write them, if there are people who want to read them. Maybe there aren't many because nobody wants them lol...I don't know--tell me in the comments!


End file.
